1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote control device and a remote control method for remotely controlling a device which generates a three-dimensional human form model (hereinafter referred to simply as “three-dimensional model”) of a user and displays a user image resulting from three-dimensional rendering of the generated three-dimensional model from a given view point.
2. Background Art
To generate a three-dimensional model of a user and display it from a given view point, such a digital mirror apparatus as shown in FIG. 1 is used. Generally, the digital mirror apparatus uses measurement data obtained by a three-dimensional human form measurement device 102 (which is a camera in FIG. 1) to generate a three-dimensional model of a user 101. The digital mirror apparatus then renders the three-dimensional model, thereby generating a projected image 104 of the user, and displays the generated projected image 104 of the user on a display screen 103.
As a method for remotely controlling the digital mirror apparatus, it is conceivable that the user 101 at a distance from the display screen 103 selects and confirms a menu image displayed on the display screen 103 in the digital mirror apparatus. In such a method for remotely controlling the digital mirror apparatus, the projected image of the user displayed on the display screen is used to remotely control the digital mirror apparatus.
To be specific, as shown in FIG. 2, the digital mirror apparatus determines a menu image 204 which overlaps with a projected image 203 of a user 201 displayed on a display screen 202, as a menu image “selected” by the user 201 (Step S1). Next, the digital mirror apparatus determines, from among the menu images “selected” by the user 201, the menu image including a position at which user's movement perpendicular to the display screen 202 is the largest, as the menu image “confirmed” by the user 201 (Step S2).
Patent literature 1 discloses an example where such a remote control method is applied to a projector. The remote control method disclosed in the patent literature 1 uses, for menu operation, an image projected by a projector and a distance between the projected image by the projector and a projection plane of the projector (depth information).